


Mooning

by ToAStranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon has come and gone once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: 
> 
> if you're still up for the mythical creature prompts, “i’m a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn” AU sounds fabulous! - with steter and maybe new wolf stiles? :D (i can see peter as either a very confused and amused human, alpha wondering where his life went wrong, or aspiring alpha that ends up submitting to stiles) <3~love your writing!

Lips pursed, Peter squints out the window over his kitchen sink. Leaning forward, he casts the sheer curtain aside with two fingers and sighs.

He takes his time pouring himself a mug full of coffee, then hesitates for a long second before deciding to pour an extra. Padding out the front door—unlocked—he walks out to the edge of the wrap around patio, only stopping when his toes are hanging over the edge of the hard wood. He clears his throat, and the naked boy sprawled over his lawn stirs.

“You know,” Peter drawls, and the boy’s head jerks up—breath catching, body seizing, big eyes going wide. “We really should stop meeting like this.”

The flush that spreads over his face is lovely. It spans over his cheeks, his nose, down his neck. Even the tips of his ears are pink. Peter admires it unabashedly, holding out one of the mugs for him.

“If you’re going to howl at the moon and end up on my lawn every month, I think we should at least get to know each other a little,” Peter tells him.

“Um,” the boys frowns. “I’m kind of naked.”

“Not the first time,” Peter reminds him.

“Right,” he breathes, eyes the cup of coffee, and chews on the inside of his cheek. “I can explain?”

“I’m sure you can,” Peter nods, sipping his own coffee. “But I’d suggest doing it inside before the paperboy comes around.”

There is a scramble and flail of limbs. The offered coffee is snatched from Peter’s hand as a bustle of pale skin rushes by and into Peter’s home. A slow smile stretches over Peter’s face as he follows.


End file.
